


When Midnight Calls

by Mrs_Agget



Series: Eternal Sunset [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second installment in the Eternal Sunset series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Midnight Calls

[](http://s1062.photobucket.com/albums/t491/agamom4/?action=view&current=WMC1.jpg)

AN: Here we are, as promised! I am so happy y’all are continuing with me!! Ready for a wild ride?? :D

Thank you to DelphiusFanfic, for prereading, and Corey, for betaing. They are awesome, and the time they spend on my work is greatly appreciated!

I do not own Twilight.

EPOV

“Happy birthday, babe,” came the smooth voice of my boyfriend in my ear while I opened the passenger door of his car. Summer was over and the new school year, our senior year, was just starting. 

The time off from school had been pretty good. I spent a lot of time at the Cullens, and Bella had started spending time at the reservation with Jacob, so Jasper was able to come over fairly often. Thankfully, the house didn’t smell too much like a dog anymore, according to Jasper, and he seemed relieved by it. I never noticed anything out of the ordinary. It only ever smelled like my house to me. 

Jasper and I had this one amazing day behind my house in the clearing just reserved for us. That was when I found out why vampires don’t go out in the sunlight. 

The day started out normal. Being Forks, it was cloudy, so we didn’t think anything of going outside. Once in the clearing, we threw around a baseball and talked and laughed. Then, Jasper stood stone still as the clouds parted and the whole meadow was bathed in bright sunlight.

I shielded my eyes for a moment, then realised Jasper was staring at me nervously. It was then I noticed it. His skin was different. It seemed almost like it was luminescent.

Slowly, I walked toward him and noticed that the sun shining on his skin made it look like he had glitter all over him. Only, it didn’t look quite like glitter. The sparkling was under his skin. As strange as it was, and even though it was something I had never known about him, he was still breathtaking. 

Raising my hand, I trailed my fingers down his cheek, and his expression relaxed. 

I was stunned silent, in complete awe at the way Jasper looked. Just when I thought I knew all there was about him, he surprised me with yet another endearing trait. I felt like my eyes couldn’t get enough, and finally, I found my voice.

“Jasper, you look incredible in the sunlight,” I whispered, and took his mouth in a long, slow kiss.

He made a soft noise and gripped my upper arms gently, ending the kiss.

“Thank you,” he said. “I was worried what you might think when you saw me like this.”

“Now you know,” I smirked and backed away from him, once again picking up the baseball. “Come on, love. Show me what you got.”

I threw the ball to him and he caught it right next to his face, without moving.

“Are you sure you want to tease a glittery, lovestruck vampire?” He asked, raising a brow.

I moved my hands in front of me in a ‘come here’ gesture. “Bring it.”

We spent the rest of that afternoon just playing around, wrestling and teasing, along with an amazing make out session right before it got dark. That would be one of the days I would always remember.

“Edward?” Jasper asked, bringing me out of my memory.

“Huh?” I looked at him stupidly.

“I said, happy birthday, babe,” he grinned. “What were you thinking about?”

“Oh,” I said, feeling my face warm. “Thank you, and I was thinking about that day in the meadow.”

Jasper graced me with a big smile and went around to get in the car. Yeah, he knew the one I was talking about.

Senior year was all supposed to be about fun. We were only required to take one class, which was English, and the rest of the day’s classes were electives, picked by the students. Naturally, Jasper and I picked the same ones so we’d be together all day. So did Emmett, because he claimed that he had to ‘stick with the boys’. Rosalie wasn’t too happy about that, but then again, she was never happy about anything. Ever since the incident with the nomads, she was worse.

Over the summer break, every time I was over at their house, Rosalie would make rude comments towards me, which pissed Jasper off. He would then say something to her, and Emmett, being her mate, would intervene. Jasper and Emmett had eventually come to an agreement. As long as Rose kept her mouth shut around me, Jasper wouldn’t say anything to her. That didn’t stop her scathing looks, though. She gave me plenty of those.

When Jasper and I were parked in our usual spot in the school lot, I took out my schedule and looked it over. Thankfully, English was my first class of the day, and I was happy to get it out of the way; after that was Art, Keyboarding, Technology, and finally Gym. It didn’t seem like it would be too bad.

Stuffing the paper into my pocket, I got out of the car and was immediately surrounded by Jasper’s family, who were intent on giving me birthday wishes, except Rosalie of course.

The day didn’t turn out too bad, until Jasper dropped me off at home. Dad had come home early, because I was informed the night before that the family wanted to have a small birthday thing for me before I went over to Jasper’s. Mom told me it would just be my favorite dinner and a cake, but that was fine with me.

Anyway, I walked into the house after school to the sounds of Bella and Mom arguing in the kitchen. 

“But Mom, that isn’t fair! It’s my birthday too!”

“I know, and I already told you, Jacob can come over after your brother leaves to go to Jasper’s!”

Bella huffed and stormed out of the room. She made sure to give me a dirty look on her way out. I walked in and went to the fridge for a soda. Mom was standing at the stove, frying chicken.

“Smells good,” I commented, and Mom grinned at me. 

“You know I always make this for you on your birthday. I already have Bella’s Chinese ordered, too.”

Leaning against the sink, I took a drink of my soda. “What is her problem today?” I asked.

“She’s mad because I won’t let Jacob have dinner here with us,” Mom answered, not looking up from her cooking. “I told her we will have our family dinner, then her boyfriend can come over.”

She looked a bit troubled, so I just had to ask, “Mom, is all of this...too much for you? You know, Jasper and Jacob?”

“You mean what they are?” she asked, moving her eyes to mine.

“Well...yeah,” I answered.

“Sometimes I wonder if it is, but then I think of your age. You’re eighteen now, son. You can make your own decisions. Also, it is plain to see that Jasper cares deeply for you. I guess what I need to know is if you feel pressured to be with him. Are you happy, son?” 

Her eyes searched mine, looking for truth.

“Yeah, Mom. The more time I spend with Jasper, the happier I get. I don’t feel pressured to be with him at all. I feel like we are meant to be together, no matter what. Know what I mean?”

My mother’s frown faded and she gave me a soft smile. 

“I do, and that’s all I needed to know. You know you have my blessing with him, right?”

“Thank you,” I said quietly, and gave her a hug. I knew it was hard for her to see her kids paired off so quickly, but she had accepted it like a champ.

During dinner, we chatted and ate and were generally having a good time, until Bella had to open her mouth.

“You know, Edward,” she said, “it’s your fault Jacob couldn’t come for dinner.”

“How is it my fault?” I asked, setting down my fork.

“Because if he did, your boyfriend would think you smell bad, and he’d bitch at me for it.”

“Oh, he would not!” I said, exasperated. I was sick of her blaming everything that didn’t go her way on me and Jasper.

“Bella,” Dad spoke up, “your mother told you why he couldn’t come, so drop it. Now.”

“Fine, but one day, Jake’s gonna kick Jasper’s ass,” my sister sneered. 

Rather than keep the argument going, I just rolled my eyes at Bella and finished my dinner. I made sure to tell Mom how good it was and how much I appreciated it. She smiled at me and went to get the cake. Dad went to help her, and they walked back in after a few minutes with a big cake lit with eighteen candles. They set it on the table and sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to us. When they were finished, Bella and I leaned over the table and blew out the candles together.

It may have been silly, for Mom and Dad to sing to us and all, but it made them happy, so I didn’t complain. Dad sat back down while Mom cut the cake and gave us each a piece. She had made it herself, and I appreciated the effort.

“Damn, this is good, Mom,” I said after taking a big bite.

She grinned at me. “Thank you, Edward.”

The doorbell rang then, and Bella took off like she had been shot at. After a minute, she came back pouting.

“It’s for you,” she said, glaring at me, and then Jasper came into view. He looked fucking incredible, dressed in a maroon shirt, black tie, and black jeans. 

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Masen,” he said, and my parents greeted him warmly.

I took one last big bite of my cake, washed it down with some soda, and hurried to take my dishes into the kitchen. I heard my boyfriend tell Bella “Happy Birthday”, and she mumbled out a thank you. I loved the way he reduced her to using manners.

When I went back into the dining room, I hugged my parents and looped my arm through Jasper’s. He smiled at me, bade farewell to my parents and Bella, and after agreeing to be back first thing in the morning, we left.

“You look great,” I commented as we drove away from my house. He smiled a soft smile. 

“Thank you. Alice made us dress up,” he said with a chuckle.

Nodding, I laughed with him. Why did that not surprise me?

When we arrived at the Cullens, we got out and went to the door. It was opened by Emmett, who pulled me inside by the arm.

“Come on, man,” he said happily. “Everybody’s waiting.”

He pulled me into the living room, and I was surprised to see every member of the family, including Rosalie, dressed really nice and standing all around. There was a table with a few wrapped gifts on it, and another, smaller one, with a cake.

“You guys didn’t have to do this for me,” I said, and hugged each one of them in turn.

“Yes, we did,” Carlisle laughed. “There was no way Alice would let us say no.”

Alice playfully slapped Carlisle on the arm, walked over, and pulled Jasper to stand next to me. She then held up a camera.

“I need to get a picture,” she informed us, and Jasper held me close with his nose in the top of my hair. I grinned at Alice and she snapped the picture.

“Now you can open presents!” Alice exclaimed, and handed me a box wrapped in gold and green paper. I turned it over in my hands, a little overwhelmed.

“Really, you shouldn’t - “

“Hush,” Alice ordered, and I shut up right away. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin what she had worked so hard to do for me.

I studied the box for a moment before unwrapping it carefully. When I saw what was inside, I started shaking my head in disbelief.

“Emmett, you have got to be kidding me! An Xbox? This is way too much!” I exclaimed and looked into Emmett’s smiling face.

“No, it’s not, bro. Now you can practice before coming over here, and I may not kick your ass so badly when we play,” he said happily.

Setting the box aside, I went and hugged Emmett hard. “Thank you - both of you,” I said, and held out my hand for Rosalie to shake. She hesitated, but shook it quickly nonetheless.

“You’re welcome,” she said, and tried to smile. I was touched at her attempts to be nice to me, and I returned her smile in full.

As I went back to stand by Jasper, Alice pressed a small box into my hands. “This one’s from me,” she said proudly, and I opened it just as carefully as I did the first.

Inside the box were a pair of gold cufflinks, nestled in soft cotton. I picked one up and looked at it. It had my initials, along with the Cullen family crest on it. I had seen it in various photos around the place, and Carlisle wore a ring with it on it, so I recognized it immediately. Carefully, I placed the cufflink back in the box.

“Thank you so much, Alice. They’re beautiful,” I said.

“You’re welcome,” she answered, hugging me. “Happy Birthday.”

I grinned at her and Carlisle handed me one last box. It was flat and light. I opened it and what I saw inside made my mouth open in shock. Looking at Carlisle, I stuttered, “Carlisle...Esme...I...”

“You’re welcome, son,” Carlisle smiled as I took the item out of the box. It was a black leather cuff with the Cullen crest in the center, made of silver. I ran my fingertips over it and noticed it was to be wrapped around the wrist and tied together with three small leather pieces attached to the end. Carlisle held out his hand and I placed the cuff in it. My heart was pounding at the thoughtfulness and importance of the gift. I swallowed hard in an effort to get rid of the overwhelmed tears threatening to spill.

“Come here, Edward,” he said, and I took a step toward him. He took my right wrist in his hand and fastened the cuff on it. “Welcome to the family.”

I couldn’t help it - I hugged him hard and he patted my back, then let go and Esme pulled me to her. 

“Thank you so much,” I said to the both of them and released Esme, stepping back to Jasper. I noticed he was smiling, and I looked around the room. Everyone else was grinning as well, and I couldn’t describe how happy I was to be included as a member of their family.

“There’s more,” Jasper told me, and lifted two papers out of the box. I scanned them quickly, and thought my eyes were deceiving me. They were airline tickets...to Rio De Janiero!

Once again, I glanced at Carlisle, who was still smiling.

“What?” I said in disbelief. “This is too much, Carlisle, really.”

“Nonsense,” Esme said. “There is an island, off the coast of Rio, and that is where you and Jasper will be going. It’s called Isle Esme.”

She looked at Carlisle fondly, and he kissed her cheek.

“I bought it when we married, and we would like for you to go there over Christmas break,” he said kindly.

“Wow...thank you so much...all of you. I am speechless,” I said reverently. Briefly, I thought about the trip to the island. Me and Jasper, alone....maybe I could persuade him to do more than make out while we are there.

“You’re welcome, from all of us,” Carlisle grinned. 

Jasper took the tickets from me, put them in the box, and put the lid on it. He sat it on the table with the others and took me by the hand. 

“My turn,” he said, and everyone laughed quietly. I was grinning too as he pulled me up the stairs.

Once we were in his room, he closed the door and pulled me into his arms. He leaned in and gave me a lingering kiss. When he pulled away, I licked my lips to get more of his taste and he was smiling.

“Sit on the bed, babe,” he instructed. “I have to give you your gift.”

I did as he asked, and in only a few seconds, he was next to me with a small black box.

“I hope you like it,” he said quietly, and placed the box in my hand. When I opened it, my breath caught in my throat. It was a silver band, with a flat green stone inlay. 

Looking from the ring to his eyes, I said, “Jasper, this is beautiful.”

“The stone is jasper,” he told me softly. “It is my promise to you that I will be with you always, my Edward.”

Carefully, I lifted the ring out of the box and studied it. There was an inscription inside. For eternity, it said, and my eyes filled with tears against my will.

“Jasper...” I whispered, and he took the ring from me. Holding my right hand in his, he slid it onto my ring finger then lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. When he let my hand go, I threw my arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Jasper,” I said into his neck. “I love you...so much.”

“As I love you,” he replied, and I stared into his eyes. My chest felt like it was going to explode with the amount of love I felt for him, and I kissed him, hard. He kissed me back with equal fervor, and before I knew what was going on, I was on my back on the bed.

With a soft growl, Jasper kissed from my mouth down the side of my neck and back up to my ear. His mouth always felt so fucking good on my skin, and I gripped the back of shirt, willing him to keep going. 

To my delight, he started unbuttoning my shirt, pushing the material away so he could kiss my chest. When his cold mouth closed over my nipple, I gasped and arched against him with a soft cry.

Jasper then moved his body on top of mine and kissed across my collarbones. I slid my hands down his back to his ass and pulled his hips against me while lifting my own. Oh, God, he was hard. I wanted to feel him naked against me, and I told him so with panting words in his ear.

He didn’t answer, but continued to rock his hips against mine while kissing my mouth and neck feverishly. I was in a state of complete bliss, my mind clouded by desire. Every one of my senses only registered one thing: Jasper.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I felt my release nearing. 

“Jasper!” I gasped, “I’m gonna come...”

“Yes, mate, come for me...” he hissed in my ear, not faltering in his thrusts against me. 

Hearing him call me that sent me over the edge of bliss, and I cried his name as my hips bucked against his. He latched onto the juncture of my neck and shoulder, and started shaking. He was sucking my skin hard, and it only fueled my pleasure. He stilled his hips against me, and I could feel his cock twitch as he came. I scraped my nails against his shoulders, trying to hold him as close to me as possible. I was drowning in the haze of ecstasy.

Vaguely, I heard a feral growl of “Mine!” and I suddenly felt a sharp pain, followed by an intense burning. Oh, fuck! What happened? I was on fire...on the inside!

Eeeek! *hides* I hope y’all liked this, and I’m anxious to know what you think!

Till next time,

Penny


End file.
